


foggy remains

by archiveofwebs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, I am so sad right now, M/M, this is dedicated to anyone who thought i was joking about writing barnabas/mordechai, this was supposed to be five hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs
Summary: In which the letter to Jonah Magnus from Barnabas Bennett was not the whole story.Even if the ending was the same.(Even if it wasn't.)-It had taken almost a year of courtship to get him to understand that the Lukas patriarch fancied him. It was another three months before Barnabas realized that Mordechai was courting him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Barnabas was clueless about Jonah Magnus’s interest in him.He wasn’t though.In the end, he would blame Magnus first, his temper second.(He would never blame Barnabas, even as he held the bones close to his chest.)
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus (one-sided), Barnabas Bennett/Mordechai Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	foggy remains

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this is dedicated to anyone who thought I was joking about writing Mordechai/Barnabas. 
> 
> I ship them so hard...
> 
> This was not supposed to be angst, this was suppose to be happy. I'm sorry in advance.

_ Mordechai, _

_ - _

_ My dearest Jonah, _

_ - _

_ Sir Lukas, _

_ - _

_ Faithful Jonah, _

_ - _

_ To the Lukas patriarch, _

_ - _

_ Trusted Jonah, _

_ - _

Letting out the smoke from his cigar into the air, Mordechai Lukas looked at the moderate manor of Barnabas Bennett. 

His Barnabas. 

_ Magnus’s Barnabas.  _

Letting the fog near his feet thicken, he glared as he watched Magnus leave the house, papers in left hand, Barnabas’s hand in right. 

-

_ A soft giggle echoed in his too large room, followed by a low chuckle. In his hands, Barnabas let out another laugh as Mordechai rubbed his beard on the soft skin of the blonde’s naked back. _

_ “Mordechai!”  _

_ “Hm...yes dear?” _

_“That tickles! Stop it you brute!” Playfully rolling his eyes (not that Barnabas could see him), Mordechai rolled over to lay on his back, dragging the lithe body in his arms with him. His beloved_ _was bare except for a too large navy blue dressing robe and red marks left by teeth and fingers._

_ “Hm, no. You are so sensitive, Barnabas.”  _

_ “Yes, well-ah!” Mordechai laughed deeply as he slotted a leg between bruised thighs and pressed up against Barnabas.  _

_ “Like I said, sensitive.” _

_ - _

He knew that Barnabas would never cheat on him, leave him, but Magnus’s charming face looking at the tailor had him gritting his teeth and thinking such preposterous things. Barnabas, sweet, naive, gentle Barnabas simply blushed a bright red at the attention. 

It had taken almost a year of courtship to get him to understand that the Lukas patriarch fancied him. It was another three months before Barnabas realized that Mordechai was courting him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Barnabas was clueless about Jonah Magnus’s interest in him. 

He wasn’t though.

In the end, he would blame Magnus first, his temper second. 

(He would never blame Barnabas, even as he held the bones close to his chest.)

-

_ “I love you.” Mordechai froze minutely at the words. Or so he thought. He heard a barely there sigh. _

_ “It’s okay, I know it’s not a phrase you like saying. I think I know you well enough to know by your actions. Your Forsaken probably likes that, huh?” _

_ “Barnabas…” _

_ “Ah, sorry...I’m just tired...we had a lot of customers today, plus my dinner meeting with Jonah took a little bit longer that normal. Did you know he’s into all this ‘dread power’ stuff? He kept talking and talking. I do like the man, but sometimes I think he forgets that some people can’t listen to endless babble...ah, that was mean wasn’t it. Sorry…” _

_ “Barnabas…” _

_ “He did tell me that Simon Fairchild was back in town. Apparently that strange fellow Rayner is back as well. His shadow is always so weird, so deep. I guess that means you are all going to have a large meeting of sorts? That sounds fun, let me know if you need me to make anything. I’ll have some time this weekend.” _

_ “Barnabas-” _

_ “Good night, Mordechai.” _

_ - _

_ “What did you tell him?” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “What did you tell Barnabas, Magnus?” _

_ “Barnabas? Barnabas Bennett? I wasn’t aware you knew him.” _

_ “He’s soon to be Barnabas Lukas, so of course I know him. What did you tell him, Magnus?” _

_ “Nothing! We were just chatting about this and that.” _

_ “And you thought to tell him about the Forsaken?” _

_ “I told him about several of the dread powers! You’re not special Mordechai.” _

_ - _

_ “Mordechai! Put me down! Put me down!” _

_ “Hm, I don’t think so. I like having you in my arms, where you belong.” In his grip, Barnabas blushed a pretty pink and buried his face in Mordechai's shoulder.  _

_ “Mordechai...I…” _

_ “I know, and I feel the same way. Come, let’s go to bed.” _

_ “Mordechai! It’s barely sunset!”  _

_ Hefting the blonde over his shoulder, the Forsaken avatar gave Barnabas's rear a swift pat.  _

_ “All the more time to spend together, my dear. You have been a tease these last few days, wearing tight trousers and barely opaque lace shirts. Time for me to return the favor. In kind.” _

_ - _

_ “Yes, Jonah. I am aware of that.” _

_ “Huh, that’s weird.” _

_ “Oh no, no. It just got really foggy all of the sudden. Cold too.” _

_ “No, I’m fine. I’ll just stay in tonight.” _

_ - _

_ “A gamble?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “I wager that Jonah Magnus is in love with you. Or at least wants to lay with you.” _

_ In the low light of the study, the flickering candles caught on a silver ring dotted with sapphires and mother of pearl. _

_ “Excuse me? What! He would...That’s not…!” _

_ “Darling, it took you a year to realize I even fancied you, another three to notice the year long courting.” Pouting, Barnabas crossed his arms and huffed. _

_ “Well, I think I would have a better grip on people’s interest! Like that lady at the market!” _

_ “One time out of thirty, beloved Barnabas.” _

_ “Fine, fine! I’ll take your bet! I think you’re wrong! Absolutely wrong! And if I’m correct I...I...hm. Oh! I want to see The Gelid!” _

_ “Oh? That’s all? Fine, if I win,  _ _ you shall pay me, in kind. _ _ ” _

_ “Well, you won’t win, even if we bring it before the courts!” _

_ - _

_ The hand slipping down his back had Barnabas jerking. He reached around and gripped the wrist tightly, bringing it back around between them. _

_ “I’m sorry Jonah, but I am engaged.” _

_ “To Mordechai Lukas, I am aware, yes.” _

_ “Then why!” _

_ “Call it curiosity. I thought he was bluffing.” _

_ “Well he wasn’t.” _

_ - _

_ “No no, Jonah I told you, I’m fine. The fire is going constantly, and I don’t often go outside anymore.” _

_ “Mordechai has been on a trip for the last few weeks. I do hope he gets back soon.” _

_ “Oh no no. If you get to talk about your dread powers, I get to talk about my husband-to-be.” _

_ - _

_ \- ‘And yet here, in this empty world, I cannot but spend these nights, these dreadful, silent nights, huddled and frozen in some terrible fear I find myself unable to name.’ - _

_ - _

_ “Mordechai! Lukas! I know you can sense me! Answer me!” _

_ “I’m busy Magnus, leave.” _

_ “It’s ab-” _

_ - _

_ “Yes, I do hope Mordechai is well. No, I haven’t heard from him.” _

_ “I left to go into town today, to check up on the shop.” _

_ - _

_ \- ‘With every tale of love or society I feel more keenly the absence of both.’ - _

_ - _

_ “I am tired Jonah. And so cold.” _

_ “Oh, it seems the phone no longer works.” _

_ - _

_ Mordechai, _

_ Where are you? Are you alright?  _

_ - _

_ Yours always, _

_ Barnabas Bennett (soon, Lukas) _

_ - _

_ \- ‘And you must help me, Jonah. If anyone knows of what might break me from this dreadful _

_ place, it is you.’ - _

_ - _

_ “Barnabas! I’m back! This weather is terribly dreary, I must say.” _

_ “Barnabas?” _

_ - _

“...he retrieved those bones sadly enough when the time came.”

-

_ (In the dark, cold expanse of his house, Barnabas shivered. He was so cold, so lonely. No candle burned, no sun shone through the thick fog.  _

_ The sound of clunking brought his attention up from his hands. _

_ In the light of a small flame, he could make out cloudy white eyes. _

_ “Barnabas Bennett?” _

_ “That is me, yes.” His voice was rough. He hadn’t spoken in weeks. _

_ “I am Rayner. A...friend...of Jonah and Mordechai.” _

_ “Did they-” _

_ “No no, I came by myself. I know that Mordechai is unreachable out at sea and Jonah, well. Better leave that alone.” _

_ “What...do you want…?” _

_ “I have heard that you know about the dread powers?” The man dropped the sack in his hand and it harshly landed on the floor. From it, bones spilled out. _

_ “Have you heard of The Forever Blind?”) _

-

“Bones that you can still find in my office, if you know where to look.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I will pioneer all the rare pairs that I want. 
> 
> I'm over on twitter being a Barnabas love bot at [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)! 
> 
> Y'all I just really love Barnabas...please talk to me about him QQ


End file.
